Dragon Conquerors by Definition (English Version)
by Luna Nightrider
Summary: This is the english translation of my german story with the same title. The first "How to train your Dragon" movie with a little change: What if Hiccup had a twin sister? Where would the adventure have changed? And would those be positive or negative changes? Just start reading to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. So this is the first chapter of my translated fanfiction. It was originally written in German but because non-german-speaking people told me they would like to read it too, I decided to translate it.

It's one of those classical sibling-AU fics that basically comes from the question: What if Hiccup had a (twin) sister? So this is my try on it.

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1

„**This is Berk. It's twelve days north of Hopeless, and a few degrees south of Freezing to Death.****It's located solidly on the Meridian of Misery.**

**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but, every single building is new. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunsets. **

**The only problems are the pests. You see, most places have mice or mosquitoes. We have****dragons. **

**Most people would leave. Not us. We're Vikings. We have, stubbornness issues.**

**My name's Hiccup. Great name, I know. But, it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like our charming Viking demeanor wouldn't do that."**

I was running through the village on my way to the forge, where I was helping to repair the broken weapons during raids. I was late and, naturally, I was spotted. A hand lifted me up.

„Hiccup?! What is he doing out aga-?! What are you doing out?! Get inside!"

**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say that when he was a baby, he popped a dragon's head clean off of its shoulders. Do I believe it? Yes, I do."**

As I started running again, I could hear the conversation between Stoick and another viking.

„What have we got?"

Starkard, the other viking answered him: „Gronckles, Nadders, Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."

„Any Night Furies?" „None so far." „Good."

I finally entered the forge where I was being awaited.

„Ah! Nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!"

I hurried to put on my apron and started working.

„What, who me? Nah, come on! I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."

„Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?"

I heard snickering from the corner and then a brown-haired fuzzy-head appeared from a box.

„Yeah. He would be wonderful as a toothpick."

After that she vanished again and continued to rummage around the mess.

„**The meat-head with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little. Well..._littler_.**

**And the fuzzy-head? That's my twin sister Hilja. She's even lankier that me but less clumsy. And a few minutes younger than me."**

I could hear Stoick giving orders outside.

„We move to the lower defenses. We'll counter-attack with the catapults."

Shortly after another house is set aflame by a dragon.

„**See? Old village, lots and lots of new houses."**

The others noticed the flames too and the teens from the firebrigade hastened with buckets of water.

„**Oh, and that's ****Fishlegs****, ****Snotlout****, the Twins, ****Ruffnut**** and ****Tuffnut****, and ... **_**Astrid**_**."**

My face must have looked very embarrassing because Hilja got a laughing fit.

„Hiccup! Pull yourself together! She's never going to like you."

I nodded. She was right. There were only two people in the whole village who liked me: Hilja and Gobber. All others were just annoyed when I was around.

„**Oh, their job is so much cooler."**

Even though Hilja had warned me I tried to secretly leave the forge. In vain as Gobber held me back.

„Oh, come on. Let me out, please? I need to make my mark!"

„Oh, you've made _plenty_ of marks. All in the wrong places!"

Hilja looked at me with pity clearly on her face. This conversation had happened a dozen times before. She was aware of my clumsiness that always hindered my plans to succeed.

I tried to convince Gobber.

„Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon. My life will get infinitely better. I might even get a date."

„You can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!"

Gobber lifted a bola, that was snatched out of his hand by a bypassing vking who used it to shoot a dragon out of the sky.

I backed down: „Okay, fine, but this will throw it for me."

I touched an invention in the back of the forge which launged a bola and hit its mark on a viking's head.

Gobber felt his point being approved.

„See, now this right here is what I'm talking about!"

„Mild calibration issue-"

„Can I help you fix that? Hilja stopped working and joined me. I nodded shortly as Gobber continued.

„Don't you- no- Hiccup. If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this."

Gobber gestured vaguely in my direction. Even though I was deeply hurt by his comment I tried to hide my disappointment.

„But, you just pointed to _all_ of me!"

Hilja, who clearly saw through my masquerade took my hand sympathetically.

„Yes! That's it! Stop being all of you!" „Ohhhh..." „Ohhhh, yes." „You sir, are playing a dangerous game. Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

I threateningly raised my Finger while Hilja left my side again. That's typical for her: She comes to me when I'm feeling low and stays until it gets better again. She usually doesn't talk than but I still understand her.

„I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now."

Gobber tossed me a sword while Hilja grimaced behind his back.

While I sharpened the sword I allowed my thoughts to wander.

„**One day, I'll get out there. Because, killing a dragon is _everything _around here.**

**A Nadder head is sure to get me at least noticed. **

**Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would _definitely _get me a girlfriend. **

**A Zippleback? Exotic. Two heads, twice the status. **

At the catapult they were having some problem.

„They found the sheep!", I heard the catapult operator call, and after it Stoick's voice:

„Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"

„**And then, there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those. They have this nasty habit of setting themselves on fire."**

Suddenly flames started climbing up the catapult, followed by a bright red dragon. Before anyone else could react Stoick did and attacked it. But the fight was short-lived as the dragon retreated, driven away by a whistling sound from above the clouds.

„**But the ultimate prize is the dragon no one has ever seen. We call it the-"**

„NIGHT FURY! GET DOWN!"

From the clouds came a blue-colored lightning which made the catapult explode.

„**This thing never steals food, never shows itself, and..." **

Another explosion made the burning remains of the catapult collapse. The only chance of the vikings on it was to jump for their life.

„**...never misses. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. That's why I'm going to be the first."**

* * *

Okay, so this was the first chapter. Took me actually more time than I thought to translate it. The next update will either come on wednesday or on saturday. That depends on how long it will take. Have a nice week. See you next time.

P.S.: I'm sorry if there were any typos or grammatical errors in here. I didn't take the time to proof-read the chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

And this is chapter 2, as promised.

Shout-outs:

ediblesunshine25: I know how common the concept is. I just wanted to try my own take on it. And I personally love, even though, or especially because, it is my story.

Guest: You're welcome. And thank YOU for reading. It would be nice if you left me a name to answer to, that way it will be easier to differ all the guest reviews if they beome more.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Gobber glanced outside, immediately recognizing the urgent situation.

„Man the fort, Hiccup. They need me out there!"

I couldn't believe my luck. I had gotten rid of Gobber and was able to pursue my plan.

He changed his tongs for an axe and headed for the door, only to stop in the frame and turn around.

"Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."

After that he screamed and vanished.

I ran towards my catapult and made it ready.

"Don't you even think about it!" came a warning voice from behind me. Shoot. I forgot Hilja being with me.

I tried to convince her: "This is my chance! I need to finally prove myself."

"Gobber told you to stay, so you stay", she ordered.

I shook my head. "You don't understand. I need to do this!"

After that I grabbed my catapult and ran out of the forge.

While I weaved my way through dozens of vikings I was able to make out sentences like "Hiccup, where are you going?!" and "Come back here!"

„Yeah, I know! Be right back!" was my only answer. I continued running and only stopped when I reached a lonely hilltop. Up there I readied my vehicle and patiently waited.

„Come on. Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at."

I heard panting behind me but decided to ignore it, as I made out a shadow in the sky. Another catapult burst into flames and I pulled the trigger. The recoil threw me to the ground but I immediately got up again and saw my bola hitting its mark and the dragon crashing into the woods.

„You really hit him?"

Hilja. Who else. I ignored her and performed a dance of joy.

„Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did anybody see that?"

Suddenly my sister cried out. I turned around and saw a Monstrous Nightmare crushing my catapult and snatching at Hilja.

„Except for you ..."

We startet running at the same time, Hilja in one direction and I in the other. The Nightmare decided to follow me, just perfect ...

I scuttled down the hill and onto the plaza, ducking behind one of the torch poles. Just in time, because the dragon shot its fire at me. Frightened I tried to make something out through the flames, as a shadow sped past me and attacked the Nightmare.

I recognized Stoick, who continued to punch the dragon until his fire died out, leaving with a few last drops of a burning liquid leaking from his mouth.

"You're all out." He punched the dragon one last time and it took flight. And naturally that was the moment when the pole decided it was time to collapse. The torch on top tumbled down the hill, leaving ruins in its way. I winced everytime the torch hit something.

„**Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know..."**

The torch continued its roll over a net of captured nadders, freeing them. They took to the sky, followed by the other dragons.

The raid was over but once again the dragons had taken almost all of our lifestock and food.

I raised my eyes. „Sorry, Dad. Okay, but I hit a Night Fury."

He just grabbed my collar and hauled me back to the plaza. I tried to somehow make him believe me.

„It's not like the last few times, Dad! I mean, I really actually hit it! You guys were busy and I had a very clear shot. Hilja saw it too. It went down, just off Raven Point. Let's get a search party out there, before it-"

Dad interrupted me: „_STOP!_ Just... stop. Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an _entire_ village to feed!"

„Between you and me, the village could do with a little _less_ feeding, don't ya think?"

My sarcasm wasn't taken as intended.

„This isn't a joke, Hiccup!" He groaned. „Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"

„I can't stop myself. I see a dragon and I have to just... kill it, you know? It's who I am, Dad."

He only shook his head.

„You are many things, Hiccup. But a dragon killer is not one of them. Get back to the house."

He turned towards Gobber-

„Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."

HE sighed and turned around. I wanted to say one last thing but Gobber simply pulled me along with him. We passed the other teenagers who once again trash-talked about me.

"Quite the performance." Tuffnut called after me. Snotlout joined in:

"I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!"

I tried to somehow answer him.

"Thank you, thank you. I was trying, so..."

Gobber shoved Snotlout back "Ow", he commented, then startet laughing.

Meanwhile we were almost at my house. I tried to explain to Gobber what happenened.

"I really did hit one."

"Sure, Hiccup."

„He never listens."

„Well, it runs in the family."

„And when he does, it's always with this... disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich."

I tried imitating my dad.

„Excuse me, barmaid! I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here, this is a talking fish bone!"

My voice broke at the last words. It was no use to hide the pain any longer anyway. Gobber tried to calm me down.

„Now, you're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like, it's what's inside that he can't stand."

And that was the wrong comment, Gobber. I countered him with my usual sarcasm.

„Thank you for summing that up."

„Look, the point is, stop trying so hard to be something you're not."

„I just want to be one of you guys."

I turned around and entered the house.

Inside was Hilja, waiting for me. I guess this is where she fled from the Nightmares' attack.

„What took you so long?" She sounded worried.

„Dad caught me and exposed me again in front of the whole village." She nodded.

„I heard you and Gobber talking. This all seems to hit you really hard."

„What? That dad either ignores my or looks at me disappointed? That noone in the village beside you and Gobber is able to talk to me normally?"

She nodded again. I knew deep inside that she only wanted to help me. But sometimes it only made things worse.

„I get going now." were my only words before I left the house through back door, leaving my sister behind.

She called something after me but I wasn't able to make the words out.

* * *

There aren't that many sibling-bonding-moments in the beginning but I promise there will be more in the following chapters. There also will be a few minor changes that won't effect the story itself.

See you next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3!

Enjoy reading.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**I spent the whole morning wandering through the woods and searching for the downed dragon. At some point I was frustrated enough to cross out my whole map.**

**"Oh, the gods hate me. Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!"**

I hit a branch that got into my way. IT snapped back and hit me in the face.

„Ow!"

While holding my cheek I inspekted the surroundings. There was a trench in the floor, clearly coming from something big. Could this originate from the night fury?

Curiously I followed the trench up a hill and looked behind it. On the other side lay something big and black. The nigh fury! Frightened I ducked and waited a few seconds until I peered over the ridge again. The dragon didn't move so I could dare to approach it. I drew my knife and carefully moved along a boulder, edging my way to the dragon.

"Oh, wow. I did it. Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!"

I did a victory pose with one foot on the dragon, which pushed me away. I didn't let it deter my plan so I approached the dragon again.

„I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!"

I made the mistake of looking into the dragons eyes, which fearfully stared at me. I stared back and the night fury lowered its head after a few seconds, awaiting the death blow. I couldn't do it! Defeated I lowered my knife.

It suddenly hit me: "I did this."

I turned to leave it but decided otherwise and turned again. I kneeled beside it and began cutting the robes. As the last snapped the dragon suddenly jumped to its feet, throwing me to the ground in the process. One of its front legs on my chest it stared at me for a long time. Then it lifted its head and roared into my face. Finally it released me and flew away, crashing into rocks and trees as it went. I stood up with shaky legs and made a few steps. Suddenly what happened in the last minutes overcame me and I fell to the ground with one last whimper.

* * *

I don't remember how long I lay there. But when I finally woke up, dusk had already started. I got up and slowly went back home. When I came near to the edge of the forest, I saw Hilja waiting for me.

"Where have you been all day?", she asked, worry clearly in her voice.

"Searching for the Night Fury", I explained.

"Did you find him?"

I shook my head, too tired to explain.

"Let's go home, okay?"

We silently entered the house, where dad was sitting tending the fire. I signaled Hilja to follow me and we silently crept up the stairs. Dad noticed us.

"Hiccup! Hilja!"

"Dad! Uh... I have to talk to you, Dad." I went back down a few steps.

"I need to speak with you too, son. And with you too, Hilja."

"I've decided I don't want to fight dragons."

Dad and I had spoken simoultanously which is why I didn't understand him. Hilja just quietly stood beside me. Dad and I both briefly paused. And then again we spoke both at once: "What?"

Dad wanted me to speak first: "You go first."

I rejected the offer: „No, no, you go first."

He sighed.

„Alright. You get your wish. Dragon Training. You start in the morning."

Bummer! That's exactly what I don't want. I tried to explain.

„Oh, man, I should've gone first! Uh, 'cause I was thinking, you know, we have a surplus of dragon-fighting Vikings, but do we have enough... bread-making Vikings, or small home repair Vikings-?"

Hilja watched me with a gaze that presumably meant: „Have you gone nuts now?"

„You'll need this." Dad passed both of us an axe. Hilja took hers firmly, I let mine drop to the floor.

„I don't want to fight dragons."

„Come on. Yes, you do."

„Rephrase: Dad, I can't kill dragons."

„But you will kill dragons."

„No, I'm really very extra sure that I won't."

„It's time, Hiccup." Dad got impatient. That was a bad sign.

„Can you not hear me?!" Why was I even asking? Of course he didn't hear me.

„This is serious, son!" Well, thank you. Me too. But instead of answering I just rolled my eyes.

Dad continued: „When you carry this axe, you carry all of us with you. Which means you walk like us. You talk like us. You think like us." I didn't even want to.

„No more of... this." He vaguely pointed in my general direction.

„You just gestured to all of me."

„Deal?"

„This conversation is feeling very one-sided."

„DEAL?!" I didn't even have a choice so I gave in.

„Deal."

„Good." Dad nodded. „Train hard. I'll be back. Probably."

„And I'll be here. Maybe."

* * *

„What's going on? What happened for you to decide you wouldn't want to join dragon training?

Hilja and I were sitting in my room and she bombarded me with questions.

„I found the Night Fury ..."

„And?"

„What and? I found him and wanted to kill him to finally prove myself."

She moved closer and took my hand. I looked up and into her eyes. My next sentence was barely louder than a whisper.

„I let it free ..."

„You did what?!" Hilja jumped to her feet, shocked, and straightened to her full, not very impressing height.

„I set the Night Fury free." I told her again.

„Are you nuts?"

„Probably."

„And now?"

„I don't know. Forget the incident happened?" I murmered and she sat again.

„You should go to sleep. You'll feel better in the morning." She took my hand reassuringly. „I'm in my room. Good night." Hilja vanished through the door and I lay down on my bed, lost in my thoughts.

I must have found my sleep eventually.

* * *

Hoenstly. I know that this is all my story but after reading through it again I think the sibling interaction is just too cute!


	4. Chapter 4

I'm sorry for the delay. We had a local wifi problem and when it finally worked again I wasn't at home. But anyway, here's the new chapter.

Shoutouts:

JessicaLee22: Thanks. I really hope you continue to enjoy the story.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 4**

It was early in the morning when we entered the dragon training arena the next day. Gobber greeted us while Hilja and I stayed back a bit. I would have prefered to turn on the spot and run out again. The other teens were boasting about their success that was about to happen in training.

„Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." I heard Astrid say.

„Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it." was my answer to that which was dripping with sarcasm. Hilja had to laugh against her will.

„The cause of your death will be sarcasm in the wrong moment." she giggled. Tuffnut turned, clearly annoyed: „Oh, great. Who let t_hem _in?"

Gobber ignored him and began with the class.

„Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village." I flinched at the word kill but thankfully noone noticed.

Snotlout snorted: „Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, so, does that disqualify him or... can I transfer to the class with the _cool_ Vikings?"

While Gobber came to me Hilja bumped her ellbow painfully in Snotlout's side.

„Hey! There's only this class. If you aren't able to deal with me or my brother I welcome you to . Before it even started."

Gobber had reached me and tried to encourage me.

„Don't worry. You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target! They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead. „ He laughed.

Preferably I had said something like „Thank you very much, that was really helpful." But instead I shut my mouth, avoiding any snappy comments from the others. Gobber now turned to the whole class.

„Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight! The Deadly Nadder!"

Fishlegs was standing next to me and continuosly muttered dragon statistics under his breath. Loud enough for everyone to hear.

„Speed: eight; Armor: sixteen."

„The Hideous Zippleback!"

„Plus eleven stealth times two."

„The Monstrous Nightmare!"

„Firepower: fifteen."

„The Terrible Terror!"

„Attack: eight; Venom: twelve!"

Gobber had enough. „CAN YOU STOP THAT?! „ he roared at Fishlegs and then continued as if nothing had happened: „And... the Gronckle!"

„Jaw strength: eight." Fishlegs now whispered to me instead of telling everyone.

Gobber put his hand on the lever which opened the dragon cage. Snotlout seemed to be panicking.

„Whoa, whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first?!"

Nope. That's Gobber. He believes in learning on the job.

„I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said less than a second later and switched the lever. The Gronckle shot from the cage and determinedly flew towards a pile of rock laying on the arena floor. It swallowed them and started chasing us while spewing lava, as we spread in the ring.

„Today is about survival. If you get blasted... _you're dead!"_

Really? If you hadn't released that Gronckle we wouldn't have to run for our lives.

„Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?"

How would we know that?

„A doctor?!" I could hear myself shout. Well done, Hiccup. That's another reason for them to tease you.

„Plus five speed?!"

Okay, apparently Fishlegs didn't sound any better. That at least reassures me a bit.

„A shield!" Astrid called selfconfidently.

„Shields! Go!"

On my way!

„Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!"

Gobber came over and helped me getting up the shield. Then he sent me back to the others.

Thanks, Gobber. The shove wasn't neccessary, really.

Out of nowhere Hilja stood next to me.

„How is it going?" she asked, a bit of scorn audible in her voice.

„Just perfect … What exactly am I doing here?"

„To forget yesterday's incident?"

„Thanks. I already managed to almost forget that."

I went a few steps from her and followed Gobber's instruction to make noice with the shields. Ruff and Tuff had been shot by the Gronckle and were waiting at the side.

The noise trick apparently worked as the dragon constantly shook its head, seeming to be confused.

„All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does a Gronckle have?"

Gobber was really able to get on your nerves.

When the Gronckle flew towards me I ran and hid behind some wooden walls, standing on the side for other lessons. The last thing I noticed was Fishlegs getting shot and joining the Thorstons.

„Hiccup, get in there!"

I carefully crept out from behind the barricade only to be almost hit by the Gronckle's shot. So I hid again.

Snotlout was the next to drop out. That meant that only Astrid, Hilja and me were left. How did I manage to get that far?

Hilja almost got hit but was able to dodge. Now the Gronckle concentrated on me. Frightened I let go of the shield and tried to run away from the dragon.

„One shot left! Hiccup!" Gobber sounded worried. No wonder. The Gronckle was still chasing me and had me cornered. But before it could shoot at me Gobber grabbed it and hauled it up for its shot to hit the wall instead.

„And that's six! Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage!"

Gobber wrestled the dragon back in it's cage. While he was occupied, Hilja came to me, fell on her knees and hugged me,

„Why did you scare me like this?" she asked, being close to tears.

„Everything's alright" I tried to calm her.

Gober came back.

„Remember: a dragon will always" He turned to me and looked directly into my eyes. „- _always_ \- go for the kill."

Those last words had me thinking. I looked up at the still smoking wall and then got to my feet.

„Hiccup! Where are you going?"

Hilja tried to follow me, but I already was too far away. No matter what the others would think, I needed to go back to the woods.

* * *

So, what do you think of Hilja? Leave your opinion in the comments


	5. Chapter 5

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

„So, why didn't _you_?" I crouched down in the forest and weighed the cut bola in my hands which I had left here yesterday.

To get an answer for my question I went into the direction the Night Fury flew off to yesterday and came upon a dip in the middle of the woods. A crack between the rocks led into it like an entrance and opened on a rocky plateau overlooking the area. It was a cove with a few trees and a lake.

I looked around curiously and saw various black platelets roughly the size of a coin laying on the ground. I lifted one to inspect it when suddenly something black skyrocketed past me. In vain it clawed at the wall, searching for grip and then glided back down. It landed and I recognized it as the Night Fury.

Frustated due to its failure it shot a fireball at the ground and then tried another time to escape the cove. Again in vain.

Quickly I pulled out my notebook and drew a sketch of the Night Fury.

„Why don't you just... fly away?"

My question was answered when I further inspected the dragon's tail. Where I had drawn two tailfins the dragon only had one. So I erased the missing fin.

After that I began to stow my things again but when I wanted to put my pencil away I lost my grip on it and it tumbled down the rocks, landing with a faint „clang". The Night Fuy looked up curiously, seeming to recognize me. I looked back at it with the same expression.

* * *

When I returned late in the afternoon, Hilja was waiting in front of the house.

„Where have you been all day?"

I dodged her. „Thinking ..."

„I don't believe you!"

„But it's true. At least it was a big part of it."

„And the rest?" She was really persistent, so I tried to brush her of.

„You don't need to know that."

I tried to play it cool but Hilja immediately looked through me.

„You were with the dragon again, weren't you?"

I turned around and entered the house. As the door shut I was just able to still hear her words.

„So I was right?!"

I didn't see her for the remainder of the afternoon. Only when it was time for dinner she appeared again.

„We'll continue that conversation, alright!" she demanded, while we were walking side by side to the Great Hall. It had started to rain and by the time we arrived we were both drenched.

I carefully opened the door and we tried to discreetly slip in.

Gobber had already started the reflection round.

„Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"

„I mistimed my somersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."

„Yeah, we noticed." Ruffnut murmured.

Snotlout once again let his macho side hang out: „No, no, you were great. That was so "Astrid"."

Gobber disagreed with him: „She's right, you _have_to be tough on yourselves." He saw Hilja and me. „Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

Thank you very much, Gobber. That attention wasn't neccessary at all. Now the others were going on about me.

„Uh, he showed up?" „He didn't get eaten." „He's never where he should be." „Thank you, Astrid." Gobber tried to lift the mood again.

In the meantime I grabbed a plate and a cup and wanted to take a seat. But nobody would let me sit beside them so I moved over to the next table and sat down.

Hilja was already sitting with Astrid but immediately stood up again when she saw me sitting alone.

Astrid looked after her with an expression that wasn't really readably but she seemed to be a bit disappointed.

Gobber now swiped the dish off the table and replaced it with a book. Curiously I looked up from my meal.

„You need to live and breathe this stuff. The Dragon Manual. Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

There was a thunder audible from outside. Gobber looked at the door and sighed: „No attacks tonight. Study up." After that he left the hall.

The other teens looked at each other, confused and annoyed.

„Wait, you mean, _read?_" Tuffnut asked. His sister added: „While we're still alive?"

Snotlout was completely unnerved: „Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"

„Oh! I've read it like, seven times." Fishlegs was just getting started on excitement. No wonder. Knowledge was what he was best at. „There's this water dragon that sprays boiling water at your face. And-And there's this other one that buries itself for like a week—"

Tuffnut interupted him: „Yeah, that sounds great. See, there was a chance I was going to read that..."

Ruffnut continued the sentence: „...But, now..."

Now everyone stood up and walked towards the door. Snotlout was the first: „You guys read, I'll go kill stuff."

Astrid stayed behind. I stood up and joined her.

„So I guess we'll share?"

She moved the book towards me and stood up.

„Read it."

„Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh..." The door slammed shut. „... tomorrow.

Astrid's dislike for me made me groan.

„When will you finally understand that she wants to know nothing about you?"

Suddenly Hilja was standing behind me. I had totally forgotten my sister being in the same room as me.

„Your efforts to flirt with her are becoming more and more awkward."

Embarrassed I looked at the floor.

„I'm sorry."

„It's alright." She beamed at me. „Are we going to read this book together?"

I nodded and went off to get a candle. Then we sat down next to each other and started turning the pages.

„Dragon classifications. Strike Class, Fear Class, Mystery Class." I started reading out loud. Hilja turned the page and continued.

„Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

The entire page was filled with pictures of dying vikings and dragons. Quickly I opened the next page.

„Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight."

Again those pictures. Hilja too semmed to be unconfortable. We turnde the pages more and more quickly.

„Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous."

„Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid. Kill on sight."

From outside thunder echoed. I winced. When I looked at the book again the pictures seemed to move.

„Is it just me or are the pictures moving?" I asked Hilja quietly. She nodded. „I see it too." she whispered back.

Instead of the whole page we continued to only read keywords. I turned page after page, getting even quicker, searching for the page about the Night Fury.

„Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight..."

The page I wanted finally opened. Hilja took a sharp breath when she read the heading. Then she read out loud:Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you."+

Without thinking for too long I took out my notebook and put it with the Night Fury sketch opened on top the dragon manual.

Hilja jumped, clearly startled. „You drew it?!" Her voice was strained.

I nodded.

„This is way you were gone so long? So you really were with the dragon again!"

I nodded again.

„You know it could have killed at any time, don't you?"

My smile vanished, replaced by a sheepish grin.

„But it didn't do it." I tried to convince her.

She nodded. Then she stood up and left the hall.

I stowed my notebook, closed the dragon manual and followed her. I ensured to keep enough distance to not disrupt her thought.

* * *

I somehow like the little conversation at the end. I don't even know why...


	6. Chapter 6

No shout-outs today due to no new reviews since the last chapter. But enjoy anyway!

* * *

**Chapter 6**

At home we silently went to bed and still didn't really talk at breakfast the next day. After that we hurried to the arena to not be too late like the day before for dinner.

Today we had the Nadder against us. At first I was trying to focus on the training but I couldn't stop my thoughts from running back and forth through my head. When I couldn't bear it anymore I went to where Gobber was watching us from outside the arena.

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies. Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little Night Fury pamphlet?"

I turned when I heard noises behind me and saw the Nadder coming straight at me. It fired but Hilja managed just in time to push me out of the way. The flame only hit my axe and the blade fell to the ground, ringing.

"Thanks." I choked.

"Focus, Hiccup! You're not even trying!"

Yeah, Gobber. How on earth was I supposed to concentrate when my thoughts were running amok and wouldn't let me rest? I wanted answers fro my questions!

„Today is all about _ATTACK!_ Nadders are quick and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!"

That's funny, Gobber. Dragons were definitely quicker than humans.

Behind one of the barricades Fishlegs shouted something I couldn't understand. Gobber answered at that: „Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!"

Now I heard Ruff and Tuff murmur, followed by a shriek and another of Gobber's comments.

„Blind spot, yes. _Deaf_ spot? Not so much. Heh, heh, heh."

I tried again to talk to Gobber: „Hey, so how would one sneak up on a Night Fury?"

Gobber rejected me: „No one's ever met one and lived to tell the tale. NOW, GET IN THERE!"

„I know, I know, but hypothetically-"

„Hiccup! Get down!" whispered Astrid to crouched behind one of the barricades, accompanied by Snotlout and Hilja. I did the same.

Hilja nudged me. „Don't screw up, little brother."

„I'll try." I answered and prepared for the somersault.

The other three managed it without any problems, even Hilja. And then in was my turn. Halfway through the tumble by shield hold me back. Apparently it had befriended the floor. Quickly I got up but the Nadder had noticed me and now began to chase me.

Then it decided otherwise and chased after Astrid and Snotlout. I heard Snotlout say something, followed by an complain from Astrid and Snotlout trying to justify himself.

In the meantime I tried again talking to Gobber.

"They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

The others ran past me, bumping into me in the process.

Gobber warningly shouted at me: „Hiccup!"

When I turned around I saw Astrid jumping off the last falling barricade, coming directly at me. The Nadder was hot on her heels.

Astrid landed on top of me and threw me to the ground, her axe sinking into my shield.

The Thorston twins made some stupid comments, while Astrid jumped up and tried in vain to get her axe free from the shield.

I cried out in pain but wasn't able to help her due to the shield still being stuck on my arm. Eventually she managed to yank the shield off and wield both, axe and shield, against the Nadder. The shield shattered and the dragon stumbled backwards, slightly dizzy.

After that she turned towards me, fuming.

„Is this some kind of a joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours! Figure out which side you're on."

When the others left the arena I stayed back, disappointed, until Hilja came over and helped me up.

„Isn't really your day today, eh? I shook my head.

„Not at all." Then I made a decision. „You already go home, I have something to do before."

„It's about the Night Fury again, right?"

I nodded, looking sheepish.

„Let me come with you!"

I shook my head determinedly. „I don't want to pull you into that. If I'll ever get any problems because of if, at least you're left out."

She looked disappointed, but agreed.

„Okay. But I want to come along sometime.

I nodded. Then I grabbed a shield and ran out of the arena.

* * *

Hesitating a bit I entered the cove about half an hour later. On the way I had grabbed a fish which I now held out before me, while hiding behind the shield.

Suddenly I couldn't go forward anymore. My shield was wetched between the rocks. I tossed the fish into the cove and tried to get the shield free. But no matter in what direction I pulled or pushed, it wouldn't move a tiny bit. Spontaneously I decided to leave the damned thing where it was and crawled underneath it into the cove. Without any cover I looked around searching for the dragon.

Carefully I walked through the seemingly empty hollow when I heard a noise behind me. I turned and saw the Night Fury, crouching on a boulder and watching me curiously. When I held the fish out it sniffed and nimbly pounced off the boulder. Alarmed I pulled my arm back. But when the sniffing continued I held the fish out again only for the dragon to snarl faintly at me. Something was bothering it.

I thought about what it could be when I remembered my knife. I pulled my vest back a bit and this time the dragon growled. Carefully I pulled the knife out from my belt and dropped it. The Night Fury pointed its head towards the lake as if telling me to sink the knife. Without having another possibility I lifted it with the tip of my boot and kicked it into the water. Immediately the dragon relaxed and approached me for the fish. It opened it's mouth...

„Huh. Toothless. I could've sworn you had..." I triumphantly declared.

Suddenly bright white teeth shot out of its jaw and the dragon swallowed the fish in one gulp.

„...teeth." I finished my sentence.

The dragon began sniffing again and approached me. Anxiously I backed away,

„Uh, uh, no, no, no. I-I don't have any more." I stuttered when my back hit against a boulder. Just perfect, it had managed to get me cornered.

The dragon began to retch and then dropped one half of the fish into my lap.

What was I meant to do with it?

The Night Fury looked at the fish. And then at me.

Great. It didn't mean for me to eat the fish, right?

Reluctantly I took a bike. After several tries I even managed to swallow it. I shuddered but that wouldn't help against the taste in my mouth.

Looking at me the dragon gleefully licked its lips. I shyly smiled at it and got a toothless dragon grin back. But when I reached my hand out for a touch, it growled and flew away to the other side of the cove.

It landed, burned a patch of dirt and lay down on it. I approached the dragon again and sat down a few meters away from it. Again I reached out my hand but the Night Fury noticed me and stood up to search for another place to sleep.

I stayed until dusk. After another few tries to touch the dragon I had given up on bonding with it this way. That was when I started drawing in the sandy ground of the cove. At first I didn't know what to draw but the dragon wouldn't stop haunting my thoughts.

I had almost finished its head when I heard steps behind me. I tried to not show that I noticed it and continued, as the dragon walked away.

Not far behind me I could hear rustling, followed by a cracking sound and more rustling. Then the Night Fury came back with an uprooted tree in its mouth and began to draw lines into the ground.

I watch this in astonishment and stood up to get a better look at the picture. I took a few steps forward, when the dragon suddenly started growling.

I looked down and noticed my boot standing atop the line. I lifted my foot and the growling stopped. Putting it down again I coud hear it anew. The little play repeated itself another two or three times until I put behind foot behind the line instead of on top of it.

When I looked at the Night Fury it seemes to not. Resembling a peculiar dance I turned in circles, always looking down at the picture to avoid steeping onto one of the lines unintentionally.

Finally I stood with in front of the dragon, my back towards it and turned around in surprise. The dragon had actually allowed me to approach it. I fully turned around now and attempted once again to touch it.

The Night Fury growled again and turned his gaze away. I understand and turned my head away from it, fully handing myself over to the dragon.

I stood like this for a few seconds, my hand still outstretched, when I felt the dragon's cool and scaly nose on my palm. Overwhelmed I turned my gaze at it again. The dragon snorted upon noticing my gaze and walked away.

* * *

We're about one third into the story so I thought it would be time to ask the following question: Do you want me to continue this fanfiction for the TV-series and the other two movies? I'm looking forward to your responses.

See you next time.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to do shout-outs but once again there hasn't been any reviews since last time...

I still hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

When I arrived at the watch tower that evening, where we were eating dinner, Hilja looked at me questioningly.

„You're looking pensive. Is everything alright?"

I nodded. „I'll tell you later, not here with everyone else around."

She settled with that answer.

When Gobber arrived we ignited the bonfire and our teacher told us from his life. At first I didn't listen properly, until he said something that pricked my ears:

„...And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face: I was delicious. He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."

Fishlegs was overexcited: „Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed the dragon from the inside by... crushing his heart, or something."

Snotlout seemed to think otherwise: „I swear, I'm so angry right now! I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight. With my face!"

Gobber answered this by shaking his head. „Un-unh. It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A _downed_ dragon is a _dead_ dragon."

I listened attentively when Gobber said this. He stood up and stretched. Afterwards he turned to leave.

„Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be, too. Tomorrow we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

After those words Gobber left us. When I felt like nothing was watching I too darted down the stairs. The last thing I heard was Tuffnut's „It's gonna be me. It's my..."

Then I was out of earshot.

Inspired by Gobber's words I went to the forge.

„If it can't fly, it can't get away. A _downed_ dragon is a _dead_ dragon."

Those words resounded in my head, while I built a new tailfin for the wounded Nightfury until far into the night.

The next morning I went to the cove before the lesson started to try out my invention. I had the tailfin tucked under my arm and a basket filled with fish on my back.

„Hey, Toothless. I brought breakfast. I hope you're hungry."

I turned the basket over and the dragon approached me curiously. I introduced him to the variety of fish.

„We've got some salmon, some nice Icelandic cod, and a whole smoked eel."

I lifted the eel which made the dragon freak out. He hissed and anxiously back away, while I tried to calm him down again.

„No, no, no, no! It's okay." I threw the eel away and Toothless instantly calmed down.

„Yeah, I don't really like eel much either."

Carefully I sneaked towards his tail while Toothless started eating.

„Okay. That's it. That's it, just stick with good stuff. And don't you mind me. I'll just be back here... minding my own business."

I tried to attach the new tailfin but Toothless constantly moved his tail away.

„It's okay. Okay... okay..." I tried to calm the dragon.

Finally the tailfin fit where it was meant to be.

„There. That's not too bad. It works."

I wasn't able to continue the sentence as Toothless suddenly burst into the air with me still seated on his tail. I clung to his tail to not fall off.

The climb quickly turned into a a dive because the important artificial tailfin just flapped uselessly. Just in time I managed to pull the construction open and was able to prevent a crashlanding.

I started cheering: „OH, MY- IT'S WORKING! YES! YES, I DID IT!"

Suddenly I was catapulted through the air and landed splashing in the lake. When I came to the surface I could just see Toothless crashing as well.

I was still dripping wet when I arrived at home.

„What happened to you?" Hilja greeted me, laughing.

She was having breakfast and curiously looked up when I entered the house.

„Toothless tossed me into the lake." I murmured.

„Who is Toothless? And which lake?" She seemed confused. No surprise here. So far I hadn't been able to tell her what happened yesterday since we hadn't talked since before dinner.

I tried to explain the situation: „Toothless is the Nighfury. We became friends yesterday. This is also the reason why I was lost in thoughts. And the lake is located in the cove where Toothless lives currently. I built him a new tailfin last night and this morning I went to try it out. When he noticed me clinging to his tail he cast me off."

Hilja began to laugh. „Do you know how ridiculous this is? We learned our whole life to kill every dragon that comes near us. And here you are standing in our house, dripping wet, and you tell me you've befriended one. And not just any dragon but the most dangerous one we know of."

I held my hands up and shrugged.

At the start of training Gobber divided us into groups: The three girl were a team, Snotlout and Tuffnut were the second and Fishlegs and I were the third.

Gobber handed each of us a bucket with water, while the arena filled with a greenish gas, in which something hid from sight.

„Today is about teamwork. Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is _extra_tricky. One head _breathes_ gas, the other head _lights_ it. Your job is to know which is which."

The mist spread and seperated the individual gruops from another. Fishlegs was clearly tense,

„Razor sharp, serrated teeth that inject venom for pre-digestion. Prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims-"

„Will you please stop that?!" I interrupted him, by now equally nervous myself.

The dragon was nowhere to be seen. Then a scream came from the mist and Tuffnut ran out of it.

„OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

„Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now."

Thanks Fishlegs. That's more detailed than I wanted to know!

One of the Zippleback's head emerged from the mist. Fishlegs poured his whole bucket over its face and the dragon indignantly sprayed him with gas.

„Oh. Wrong head."

The dragon's head now spewed a stream of gas and Fishlegs ran away, screaming. Then it turned its attention to me, while the second head joined it, sparks coming from its mouth.

„Now, Hiccup!" Gobber told me reassuringly.

I gathered all my strength and tossed the bucket upwards towards the dragon. Unfortunately the momentum wasn't enough.

The Zippleback did a jump and both heads snarled at me. Gobber, standing somewhere behind me, seemed worried.

„Hiccup!"

I raised m arms and indicated to push the dragon away from me. The Zippleback recoiled in fear.

„Back! Back! Back! BACK! Now, don't you make me tell you again! Yes, that's right! Back into your cage. Now think about what you've done."

When the dragon entered its cage it moved further back, even trying to climb the walls. I looked around me, making sure nobody saw what exactly I was doing and then threw the eel, which I had hidden inside my vest, into the cage.

When I finished closing the door and turned everyone was staring at me, clearly shicked. I pretended as if nothing had happened.

„Okay! So, are we done? Because I've got some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow!"

I ran away, Hilja following closely behind.

„Hiccup, wait! How did you do this?" She asked, panting.

„Eels." I answered curtly and continued running. I was longing to continue my project.

„Could you please explain this more precisely? You promised me something!"

„I know! Just come along and I try to explain everything."

At the forge I gathered everything I needed. If Toothless needed me to stir his tailfin, then I needed something to sit on, meaning a saddle. As soon as I had gathered everything I started working and at the same time told my sister sbout the events that happened last night and this morning.

„... and that's why I took the eel to the lesson. And the Zippleback was indeed afraid of the fish!" I finished my story.

Hilja seemed totally stunned. Her jaw had already dropped a few minutes ago and so far she hadn't been able to close her mouth again. Tenderly I pushed her chin back up.

„So, now you ride a dragon..." she finally concluded.

„Well, not yet riding. But I'm working on that part."

„And when can I come along?"

„When the moment seems right. But I'm definitely going to keep this promise."

Hilja smiled. Then she nudged me kindly.

„Do you actually know how crazy you are?"

„I'm slowly getting onto that." I answered laughing.

In the meantime I had finished the saddle.

„I'm off to try this thing out. And I start to prepare Toothless that you'll come along sometime."

When I looked at her after this I could see her beaming. I hadn't seen her laugh like this in ages.

* * *

I would like to have a few reviews again just to know that you still like this story.

See you next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Okay, so it took me definitely longer than I planned to do this chapter, but here it finally is.

Shout-out:

Carry on: There you go.

Enjoy, everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

When I arrived at the cove I showed the saddle to my dragon friend and he cheerfully ran away. Out of stubbornness I went after him until he was finally willing to let me put the saddle on his back.

Up in the air is was wonderful. We sped not far above the ground in case of a possible crash. As if on cue the crash happened when a turn didn't succeed and I slipped out of the saddle. We landed in something that looked remarkably similar to grass but according to the way Toothless rolled in it, it wasn't. Curiously I put a bit into my pocket to use in the next dragon training.

The next day this unusual grass helped me to subdue the Gronckle in training, which we were fighting again.

After training actually only wanted to talk to Hilja about Toothless and take her to the cove but the others were following my every step, everyone talking at the same time.

„Hey, Hiccup, I've never seen a Gronckle _do_ that before!"Snotlout shouted excitedly.

I had to somehow get away from this situation so I made up an excuse:

„I left my axe back in the ring. You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up with you." I turned around and almost ran into Astrid who walked a few steps behind us. I was able to swerve just in time and again vanished into the forest unseen.

As soon as Toothless saw me he jumped onto me and wouldn't let me go until I started to scratch him. I got up from under him and continued, possibly touching a sensitive spot as the Nightfury suddenly collapsed, seeming to have dozed off. Astonished I looked at my hands and left the cove.

That night at home Hilja welcomed me with a fully prepared dinner.

„Ah, I already know what you want!"

She smiled.

„I actually wanted to take you today but when everyone was gathered around me after training I just wanted to escape that situation. It would have been too abvious to give you a sign."

„It's okay." Hilja embraced me. I hugged her back and then pushed her back a bit to look her directly in the eyes.

„I promise you to take you with me tomorrow. If I'm going to have to vanish again, then just follow me. But discreetly.

Hilja nodded.

„Now come on, otherwise the food will be cold when we finally start." she said smiling and sat down.

The next day we were once again up against the Nadder, only difference was that this time the walls were missing. When I got the chance I put the dragon down by scratching its chin. Shortly after Astrid ran towards me and angrily looked at me when the Nadder fell.

That afternoon when I made my way to the cove I finally had the chance to introduce Hilja and Toothless to each other. Both were hesitant at first but it only took a few minutes for them to trust one another.

I had taken a few tools with me to work at Toothless' harness. Suddenly the dragon started to jump everywhere. Hilja quietly told me the reason:

„It's your hammer. It reflects the sun and casts a spot of light into the ground." she explained with a giggle.

So then I crouched behind a boulder and sent Toothless all over the cove after the light spot.

In training Gobber introduced us to another new dragon.

„Meet the Terrible Terror!"

He turned the lever but instead of the gate opening I saw a little flash of green shooting out of a flap at the very botton of the gate. The dragon wasn't bigger than our chicken. Everyone around me started laughing.

Tuffnut stood in the front and pointed at the dragon: „Ha! That's like the size of my-"

He was interupted by the little dragon jumping into his face and biting his nose. Tuffnut cried out in pain.

„AH! GET IT OFF! OH, I'M HURT! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

I took the opportunity when a single sunray found its way into the arena. With my shield at the right angle I cast a light spot onto the ground like the day before. The little green dragon began chasing it and vanished into its cage after a few seconds.

His face still distorted in pain and holding his nose Tuffnut turned to Astrid: „Wow, he's better than you _ever_ were."

She just cast him a glare, remarkably similar to the one she had given me the day before.

In the afternoon on our way to the cove Hilja and I were suddenly standing right in front of Astrid, who startled aimed her axe at me. I tried to stay unconspicuous despite the suspicious parcel in my arms and quickly vanished into the forest and hid behind a boulder along with Hilja.

„Are you sure she's not gonna find us?" Hilja asked whispering. Instead of answering I just put up my hand silencing her.

Above us I could hear a fist slamming into stone, followed by a disappointed sigh and retreating steps. I triumphantly looked at Hilja and we continued our way.

Arriving at the cove I put the harness onto Toothless and, under Hilja's observant eyes, tried out different tail positions on a hill. At a sudden gust of wind th rope tying Toothless to the ground snapped and we rolled down the hill together. Hilja ran after us, a bit worried.

„Everything alright?" she called breathless. I noddod and stood up, when I noticed something on the saddle. The hook was bent, making it impossible for me to undo the security lines.

„Oh, great", I mumbled. „Maybe not everything is alright ..."

Hilja examined the problem. „You need to go to the forge for this. We didn't bring any tools."

I nodded and started off towards the village, pulling Toothless along.

I hid between the houses near the forge with Toothless, waiting for Hilja to give me the sign that the coast was clear.

When I just started walking a viking came out of his house and greeted me.

„Hiccup." I tried to look naturally and greeted him back. When he finally vanished behind the corner I quickly pulled Toothless into the stall before anyone else would pass by.

Hilja already had a screwdriver ready and handed it to me to bend the hook back in shape.

I quickly started working while Toothless sniffed the items lying around and accidently knocked a bucket over. A few seconds later I could hear Astrid's voice from outside.

„Hiccup? Hilja? Is anyone of you in there?"

I looked at Hilja and handed her the screwdriver back. Then I quickly climbed out of the window and shut the blinds again.

„Astrid. Hey! Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid. Hi, Astrid." I could hear a slapping sound from inside but decided to ignore what had most likely been my sister facepalming.

Astrid came directly to the point.

„I normally don't care what people do, but you're acting weird."

Something seemed to distract Toothless because I was suddenly pulled back towards the forge. „Toothless, stop it!" I could hear Hilja hiss from inside.

„Well, _weirder_." Astrid took a few steps toward me, while I was first pulled onto the windowsill and then completely vanished.

I quickly got up and jumped into the saddle. Hilja had meanwhile managed to open the hook.

„Come on! Before she comes in!" I whispered to her. Reluctantly my sister got into the saddle behind me and firmly held onto me. We left the forge through the backdoor just in time as I heard Astrid opening the blinds.

Before taking off I turned around to look at my sister.

„What exactly was distracting Toothless?"

„Oh, there was a sheep standing in front of the forge and he implicitly wanted to go there. Look!" Hilja pointed at the sheep, while we took of in the cover of night.


	9. Chapter 9

I think this was the longest time it ever took for me to update. I'm sorry, honestly. Like I said in the A/N of yesterday's update from my other story: I had a really bad writer's block that prevented my from writing anything. I hope it's over for now.

Shout-outs:

Guest: Whoever you are, thank you so much for your kind words. Really, this review brightened my day when I read it. It still makes me smile to read it again. Without intending to I took the break you advised me to do. And I promise to continue my work. Thank you again.

ThermiteHawk: I'm going to at least try to do this story for the rest of the franchise. I even plan to include a few other OCs in the TV shows. No, I won't make Hilja and Hiccup share Toothless. Everyone has their own dragon, so Hilja deserves her own too. Just keep reading the upcoming chapters and you'll get to know Hilja's dragon.

Enjoy everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The next day we were finally ready. Toothless and I had our first actual flight. Hilja followed me to the cove and beamed at me when we took off.

„I'll wait here for you!" she called after me before she vanished from my sight.

When we reached some altitude I told Toothless to go into gliding.

„Okay there, bud, we're gonna take this nice and slow. Here we go. Here we go... position three, no, four."

Quickly I adjusted the tailfin and we were ready to start.

„Alright, it's go time. It's go time. Come on, buddy, come on, buddy! Yes, it worked!" I shouted enthusiastically. Then I accidentally bumped Toothless into a sea stack.

„Sorry!"

And another one.

„That was my fault."

Toothless slapped me with his ear.

„Yeah, yeah, I'm on it. Position four, uh, three."

We climbed higher into the sky.

„Yeah! Go baby! Yes! Oh, this is amazing! The wind in my..."

A gust of wind snatched my notepad from the clip.

„... CHEAT SHEET! STOP!"

The paper sailed away while I tried to grab it again. Toothless had reacted to my accidental order to stop which made me weightless for a short time. This released the safety lines before we both plummeted towards the ground. Desperately I tried to get back into the saddle but Toothless was going in out of control circles and hit his tail into my face.

I shouted something at him until one of his wings got me spinning again.

Finally I managed to grab the saddle and put my feet in the stirups. Our nosedive turned into a more controlled descent in which I had the chance to look at the cheat sheet. Thanks to the wind I couldn't read anything on it. Reacting to a spontaneous thought I threw it away and relied onto my intuition. Completely instinctively I managed to get us both through the maze of sea stracks until we reached the open sea again.

Thrilled I threw my arms up in the air.

„YEEAHHH! Ah, come on!"

And put them down again when Toothless shot a plasmablast straight in front of us and flew through the ring of fire.

We landed on a rock to rest and Toothless ignited a campfire. After that we caught a bit of fish and I started roast one over the flames. Toothless regurgitated one half of his fish for me.

„Uh... no thanks. I'm good." was my answer to that.

Shortly after that a few Terrible Terrors came flying and landed on the rock. Toothless defended his fish against the little dragons. One was even blasted into its mouth, inflated slightly, deflated again and staggered towards me.

„Not so fireproof on the inside, are you?There you go."

I tossed the little guy a fish which he gratefully gulped down. Then the Terror came to me and cuddled at my side. Surprised I stroked his scales.

„Everything we know about you guys is wrong..."

Some time later I returned to the cove, tired but happy.

„What on earth happened to you?" Hilja exclaimed when we touched down.

„What do you mean?" I asked back, of course aware of the source of her concern.

Hilja came to me. „Well, you're rather singed and extremely smell like fire."

I grinned. „That's what you look like after your dragon flew through a ring of fire with you."

She put her hands in front of her mouth in shock. I tried to calm her again.

„Hey! Everything is alright. I'm fine, really."

She hugged me in relieve, covering herself in soot too.

We held hands on our way back home, where we got rid of the soot, and then went on to the forge. Both of us had a little work left and while we were on it, we talked about dragons in general and Toothless in particular. At some point Hilja decided to go home, while I stayed back and continued working on my sketches.

I was just thinking about what to draw next, when I hears steps from outside. When I turned, there was a head poking through the doorway.

„Dad! You're back! Gobber's not here, so..." I started, completely taken by surprise.

Dad interrupted me: „I know. I came looking for you."

While he was talking I discreetly tried to shove my scattered sketches out of his field of vision.

My father's words surprised me. „You did?" I stammered.

„You've been keeping secrets." dad stated.

Ouch. I tried to somehow override this situation.

„I... have?"

Very convincing, I know.

„Just how long did you think you could hide it from me?"

„I don't know what you're..."

„Nothing happens on this island without me hearing about it."

„Oh?" Just perfect …

„So. Let's talk about that dragon."

This put me completely off my stride. What should I do now? In less than a second I decided to take the bull by the horns.

„Oh, gods. Dad I'm so sorry. I was going to tell you. I just didn't know how to-"

Dad started to laugh. He was laughing! Why was he laughing?

I giggled nervously. „You're not... upset?"

This seemed to surprise him.

„What?! I was hoping for this!"

„Uh... you were?"

„And believe me, it only gets better! Just wait 'till you spill a Nadder's guts for the first time..."

I exhaled in relieve. So he wasn't talking about Toothless after all.

„... And mount your first Gronckle head on a spear! WHAT A FEELING! You really had me going there, son!"

He gave me nudge that sent me flying backwards against the bin.

„ All those years of the _worst_ Viking Berk has ever seen! Odin, it was rough!"

I grimaced as dad's work struck my chest like a knife.

„I almost gave up on you! And all the while, you were holding out on me! **OH, THOR ALMIGHTY!"**

HE heavily sat down on a stool and looked at me expectantly.

„Ah. With you doing so well in the ring, we _finally_ have something to talk about."

What should I say now? We weren't even talking about the same... I exhaled heavily and kept silent.

„Oh, I... brought you something. To keep you safe in the ring."

Dad brought out a helmet and gave it to me.

This caught me by surprise. „Wow. Thanks." I said, meaning every word of it.

„Your mother would've wanted you to have it. She made one for each of you. Your sister will get her later."

Dad smiled. For the first time in years he looked at me with a sincere smile.

„Those helmets keep her close, y'know? Wear it proudly. You deserve it. You've held up your end of the deal."

If you only knew.

I faked a yawn to end this conversation.

„I should really get to bed." I said with a voice that hopefully sounded tired to some extend.

„Yes! Good! Okay. Good talk." dad stammered. We spoke the next sentences simoultanously across each other in a way that nobody could understand the other. I only remember it ending with a mutual „Good night".

When dad finally left room, I let out a relieved breath.

* * *

I know it was a long wait. Next time will be quicker, I promise. See ya!


	10. Chapter 10

I finally fisnished this chapter. Sorry for letting you wait to long but your patience will be rewarded. Shout-outs:

Jasmine Jowett: First: Thank you so much for you review. I already told you but I'm going to say it again: Every single review means the world to me. I didn't take the break on purpose, but honestly, now that it's over, I feel like it was pretty much needed. The idea of giving Hiccup a sibling is probably as old as the fandom, with loads of different authors trying it out, some more successful than others. I'm going to write a sequel, I'm planning to do almost the entire franchise anyway, so the next story is definitely going to be Gift of the Night Fury. I'm still trying to figure Hilja's character out. I've always had problems to understand my characters, but I hope it won't take four years, like it does with another character of mine in a story I'm writing since 2015. But there will be character growth for Hilja for sure.

Here you go, everyone, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I waited a bit before I returned home. Hilja was already asleep, so I too went to bed, instead of talking to her, what I originally wanted to do. Well then, this conversation had to wait until tomorrow.

During breakfast the next morning all three of us remained silent, but this silence wasn't uncomfortable like the months and years before.

Training today was very special because today it would be decided who would be the winner and the contestant of the final exam. It didn't take long and only Hilja, Astrid and me were left. I tried as good as possible to stay out of the way of the Gronckle, but somehow this didn't work. I was just crouched behind a barricade when Astrid appeared next to me. When she noticed me, she flashed at me.

„Stay out of my way! I'm winning this thing."

I'd love nothing more.

„Good. Please, by all means." I stuttered when she vanished again.

I looked over the barricade and saw the Gronckle coming at me. I had no other choice, because neither Astrid nor Hilja were anywhere withing reach of the dragon. Hilja looked at me from the other side of the arena and shook her head.

„You know, what that would mean..." I could read from her lips.

„I have no choice." I whispered back and she nodded frustrated.

I knew how much she would have liked to intervene, but the Gronckle was nearer to me than to her. Und Astrid, who I would have liked to entrust this job, was nowhere in sight.

Spontaneously I charged at the Gronckle and reached out with my hand. Quickly I scratched under his chin and he flopped.

Exactly in this moment Astrid came running, her axe raised. When she saw me she angrily hit her axe on the floor.

„NO! NO! SON OF HALF-TROLL, RAT-EATING MUNGE BUCKET!"

Before she could insult me further, my dad demanded silence.

I used this moment for an attempt to escape …

„So, later."

… which was noticed by Gobber.

„Not so fast!"

I tried to come up with an excuse.

„I'm kinda late for-"

Astrid came at me and held her axe under my chin.

„_What?!_ Late for _what_, exactly?!"

„Astrid! Stop it!" Hilja shouted and came to me.

In the stands dad started talking again.

„Okay, quiet down. The Elder has decided."

Old Gothi came forward, while Gobber first held his hook above Astrid and then pointed his hand at Hilja. Gothi shook her head both times. Gobber's hand wandered to stop above my head and I tried to make myself as small and invisible as possible. Anxiously I glanced up at Gothi and saw her nodding.

Around me everyone started cheering. Gobber turned to me.

„You've done it! You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

In the stands dad was cheering too: „Ha, ha! That's my boy!"

I hesitantly glanced towards Astrid and immediately regretted it. Her face only said one thing: Get lost or you're dead!

Then I looked at Hilja. She looked exactly how I felt right now.

Before I could go to her and say something, Fishlegs hoisted me up on his shoulders. I decided to play along.

„Heh. Oh, yeah! Yes! I can't wait ..."

My cheering was only halfheartedly. But as long as it was convincing I didn't care.

Finally I managed to get free and chased out of the arena. While running towards our house I suddenly felt total despair. When I reached my room I almost collapsed. But I took my decision.

„Hiccup?"

Hilja was standing in the doorframe and looked at me worried.

„What are you doing?"

„I have to disappear. Tonight!"

Her face changed from worried to shocked.

„You can't be serious. Right?"

I nodded and shrugged.

„Do I have another choice? I can't kill that Nightmare. You know that as well as I do!"

„Take me with you. Please! What could I do without you?"

„Cover up for me" was all I managed to say before the last tiny bit of sarcasm left me too.

With tears in her eyes Hilja hugged me as tight as possible.

„Take care, okay?" she whispered before releasing me again.

I nodded and then started packing a few things.

Some time later I was walking through the cove with a basket on my back and called for Toothless.

„We're leaving. Let's pack up. Looks like you and me are taking a little vacation, forever. Ah, man..." I murmured, before crouching down to rummage through the basket.

I just wanted to stand up, when I heard a grinding sound coming from on top the boulder next to me. I looked up to see Astrid sitting there, grinding her axe.

"Aggh! What the- What are you doing here?"

Astrid stood up and walked threateningly towards me.

„I want to know what's going on. No one just gets as good as you do. _Especially_ you. Start talking! Are you training with someone?"

Uh … yes. But I couldn't tell her that. Right?

I began to stutter. As usually when I felt like someone was about to find out about one of my secrets.

Uh... training?"

Astrid wasn't listening. Instead she pointed at my riding vest.

„It better not involve this!"

Just great. How was I supposed to get out of this?

„I know this looks really bad, but you see...this is, uh..."

At the other side of the cove the bushes started rustling. Toothless! No, when he showed up now it was over!

Quickly I tried to distract Astrid.

"You're right! You're right! You're right. I'm through with the lies. I've been making... outfits. So, you got me. It's time everyone knew. Drag me back. Go ahead. Here we go."

I took Astrid's hand and placed it on my shirt. She only had to grasp it and drag me to the village.

Instead the seized my arm and twisted it back with a cracking sound. Afterwards she threw me to the ground.

„OW! Why would you _DO_ that?!"

„That's for the lies. And _THAT'S_ ..."

She dropped the handle of her axe unto my stomach.

„... for everything else." she finished her sentence.

Toothless chose exactly this moment to appear. No wonder, during the last weeks he had developed an incredible protective instinct for me.

Astrid once again pushed me to the ground.

„Get down! RUN! RUN!" she screamed at me and jumped in front of me with her axe raised.

I interupted her before she made a mistake she would regret later.

„NO! No. It's okay! It's okay... she's a friend. It's okay." I tried to calm Toothless. Then I turned to Astrid: "You just scared him."

This completely threw her off.

„_I_ scared _him_?! Who is "him"?"

„Astrid, Toothless." I turned to my dragon: "Toothless, Astrid."

Astrid turned without a word and ran away.

„Da, da-da! We're dead!"

Toothless too turned away.

„Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Where do you think you're going?!" I called after him, before I started to run.

* * *

I decided to follow an update schedule with this story too. When everything works out as planned I'll post a new chapter every friday. I hope to read of you in the reviews. See ya next time!


	11. Chapter 11

**So, another chapter is here. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Kapitel 11**

In the forest we finally caught up with Astrid. Toothless grabbed her with his frontlegs, flew her up a spruce and let her go at the treetop.

„Hiccup, get me _down_ from here!", she cried from below where she dangled from a branch.

„You have to give me a chance to explain." I tried to appease her.

Astrid refused: „I am _not_ listening to _ANYTHING_ you have to say!"

I suggested a compromise: „Then I won't speak. Just let me _show_ you. Please, Astrid."

Astrid looked down, as if she was weighing up what was more dangerous: Climbing down the tree or getting on the back of a dragon. Finally she sat behind me on the saddle reluctantly.

„Now, get me down."

I addressed my dragon: „Toothless, down. _Gently_."

Toothless prepared to take of. Grinning I turned to Astrid: „See? Nothing to be afraid of."

I had clearly concluded too early. Toothless blasted off the tree with such speed that I was glad I had my security robes. Astrid was less lucky. With each beat of the wings she was sliding further down Toothless' back. Desperately she reached in my direction and finally managed to grab my shoulders.

Astrid wrapped her arms around me, just in time, before Toothless began to twirl through the air with his highest speed.

„TOOTHLESS! WHAT IS _WRONG_ WITH YOU?! BAD DRAGON!" I scolded him.

Out of nowhere the Night Fury stopped. I used this short moment to try to clam Astrid down: „He's not usually like this."

Then I noticed what Toothless was planning to do.

„Oh no ..."

Toothless dropped sideways and we plummeted towards the ocean upside down.

„Toothless, what are you doing?! We need her to _like us._"

My last words were drowned by a surge of saltwater when Toothless dived into the ocean. Shortly after we shot back up again and Toothless begann to twist.

„And now the spinning. Thank you for nothing, you useless reptile."

Astrid squeezed me even harder.

„Okay! I am sorry! I'm sorry! Just get me off of this thing!"

As if he had been waiting for those words Toothless slowed down and glided through the clouds. We broke through the clouds and saw the northern lights lighting up the night sky. Finally we Berk appearing in the distance, astonishing us both .

„Alright, I admit it. This is pretty cool. It's... _amazing_. He's amazing."

Astrid petted Toothless, who gave her a toothless grin in response.

„So what now? Hiccup, your final exam is tomorrow. You know you're going to have to kill a ..." Astrid finished the sentence in a whisper, so that Toothless wouldn't hear her. „... kill a dragon."

„Don't remind me." I replied.

Toothless swerved suddenly.

„Toothless, what's happening? Whoa, what is it?" I asked worriedly. A moment later my question was answered.

Out of nowhere we were surrounded by a whole flock of dragons, all flying in the same direction with food dangling from their claws.

„Get down!" I instructed Astrid and ducked myself, so we wouldn't be noticed. A Zippleback flying next to us seemed to have seen us, but I decided to ignore him.

„What's going on?" Astrid asked, being completely tense.

How was I supposed to asnwer? I didn't even know myself.

„I don't know." The I addressed my dragon: „Toothless. You've got to get us out of here, bud."

Toothless shook my hand off and continued flying with the flock.

I noticed something about the other dragons.

„It looks like they're hauling in their kill."

„Uh, what does that make us?" Astrid sounded almost hysterical out of fear.

The flock turned downwards and we followed the slalom that led us into the vulcano. Toothless hid behind a column at the edge of the crater.

„What my dad wouldn't give to find this..." I breathed out in astonishment.

We had actually found the dragon nest, which the vikings had been searching for for threehundred years.

The other dragons were dropping their prey into the lava below.

„It's satisfying to know that all of our food has been dumped down a hole." I commented sarcastically.

„They're not eating any of it!"

I turned my sight on a gronckle, entering the cave last. Above the crater he stopped and let a little fish drop down. From below a dreadful roar resounding, making the Gronckle whimper in fear, while a gigantic shadow rose from the lava.

„What … is that?" Astrid asked, both of us were equally tense.

In the next moment a monstrous dragon lifted its head from the crater and swallowed the Gronckle whole. Around us the other dragons ducked in fear of the enormous creature.

„Alright, buddy, we gotta get out of here. Now!"

Toothless rose into the air, followed by all the other dragons. Behind us the colossal dragon lunged at Toothless, but instead seized a Zippleback and seemingly was content with it.

We flew back to the cove as fast as possible and landed there.

Astrid had already developed a theory: „No, it totally makes sense. It's like a giant beehive. They're the workers, and that's their queen. It controls them. Let's find your Dad."

She got of Toothless and started running towards the village, but I restrained her.

„No, no! Not yet. They'll... kill Toothless. Astrid, we have to think this through carefully."

Astrid didn't seem to understand: „Hiccup, we just discovered the Dragons' Nest. The thing we've been after since Vikings first sailed here. And you want to keep it a secret?! To protect your pet dragon?! Are you serious?!"

„Yes."

Astrid's face instantly changed to bewilderment.

„Okay. Then what do we do?"

I don't know.

„Just give me until tomorrow. I'll figure something out."

She seemed to finally understand.

„Okay." She punched my shoulder. „That's for kidnapping me." Afterwards she brushed her bangs out of her face and kissed me on the cheek. „That's for... everything else."

Astrid ran away and left me and Toothless behind. When I turned towards my dragon he seemed to give me a meaningful look.

„What are you looking at?"

* * *

When I arrived at home I instantly went to Hilja's room and knocked. My sister was still awake and looked at me completely shocked when I entered.

„I thought you were gone?!" I finally squeezed out.

„I thought so too, but the plans have changed." I told her about Astrid and the dragon nest.

„Okay, just to clarify it again. Astrid quasi joined our side and by pure chance you two found the dragon nest? And she doesn't know that I know too?"

„I can imagine her suspecting something. But I didn't mention you explicitly."

She had to let that all sink in.

Finally she asked hesitantly: „And how to go on now?"

„I'll think of a plan for tomorrow." I answered shrugging.

„I'll help you!" Hilja offered.

I nodded. „Thank you."

* * *

**What do you say? I personally loved writing this little scene at the end. Until next update **


	12. Chapter 12

**There it is, another chapter for Dragon Conquerors. I actually wrote this chapter in one go yesterday and it felt amazing. And today I started a bit of planning for the rest of the franchise. Its going to be a long time, I calculated that it will take about 2 years for the TV show alone and after that another year or so for movies 2 and 3. I'm already looking forward to that time. For now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

The next morning the whole village gathered around the arena. Hilja and I were standing in the tunnel that led into the arena and talked over the plan again. Above dad was talking to the village, we were able to hear his voice a bit muffled:

„Well, I can show my face in public again! If someone had told me that in just few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad. Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised...or more proud than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!"

Hilja now went to stand in front of me, placed her hands on my shoulders und looked me straight in the eyes.

„You'll do it! Okay? This plan normally can't go wrong."

I nodded. Nonetheless I wasn't sure about all this.

Hilja glanced besides me and nodded at someone. Then I heard Astrid's voice while Hilja walked away a few steps.

„Be careful with that dragon."

I shot a glance towards my dad.

„It's not the dragon I'm worried about."

„What are you gonna do?"

Astrid actually sounded worried …

„Put an end to this."

She looked at me sceptical, while Hilja returned to my side.

„I have to try ... Astrid, Hilja … if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless."

„We will." Astrid promised. „Just... promise us it won't go wrong."

Hilja gave me a bear hug.

„You can do it!" she whispered into my ear.

I just wanted to thank them both when Gobber came towards us and interrupted me before I could even say a word.

„It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead."

Unsure I entered the arena and armed myself with shield and dagger. Then I looked determined in the direction where my father sat.

„I'm ready."

Creaking loudly the bolt rose. Then the gate burst open and the Monstrous Nightmare shot out of it, completely covered in flames. At first he seemed to attempt to escape, but soon discovered it to be useless and turned towards me.

„Come on, Hiccup! Attack already!" I heard one of the vikings yell.

Just that I couldn't do it. When the Nightmarer stopped in front of me I dropped shield and knife. The I tried to calm the dragon down:

„It's okay. It's okay."

The Nightmare glanced at my helmet. I took it off and threw it to the ground.

„I'm not one of them."

At that I could here several gasps but I wouldn't let that dissuade me from my plan.

„Stop the fight."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see dad rising from his seat.

„No!" I objected. „I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

Dad was firmly decided to ignore this.

„I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" he yelled vehemently and slammed his hammer onto the railing. Startled by this the Nightmare started attacking me.

„Hiccup! HICCUP!" Astrid shouted to me. I risked a glance towards her and saw Hilja standing next to her, petrified with fear and her hands on her mouth.

I continued running when Astrid suddenly appeared inside the arena and tried to distract the dragon from me, while Hilja still stood outside frightened.

„This way!" It was dad's voice calling from the tunnel and both of us turned and ran towards him. Astrid managed to enter the tunnel, while I suddenly had a burst of flames in my way. Without thinking about it I turned around and ran in the other direction where the Nightmare managed to catch me between his claws.

Suddenly there was a blue flash of lightning coming from outside the arena, followed by a black silhouette. Soon after the smoke vanished and I was able to recognize Toothless defending me from the Nightmare.

„Night Fury!" I heard Gobber cry out.

I ran to my dragon while Hilja did the same.

„Alright, Toothless, go. Get out of here! Go! GO!" I implored the Night Fury that wouldn't listen to me.

„Toothless! Come on, just leave!" Hilja shouted too.

Toothless pounced on dad and prepared to blast his fire.

„Toothless, STOP! No! NOOOOO!"

Toothless swallowed his fire again and looked guiltily at me.

I addressed Hilja.

„Get on! Please!"

Hilja frantically shook her head.

„Please! You have to disappear!"

Unwilling she climbed into the saddle.

„But I don't know how this works."

„You'll figure it out! And now go!"

Toothless and Hilja took off and Astrid stood next to me.

„Do you think this will work?"

I shrugged. „I hope so ..."

In this moment my dad grabbed my shoulder and vigorously dragged me out of the arena.

„You go and search for Hilja" he commanded a few of the men standing around, then he continued his way with me.

Dad dragged me the whole way upt the the Great Hall. When we entered he turned around to face me.

„I should have known. I should have seen the signs."

I was completely devastated.

„Dad-"

He wasn't even listening.

„We had a deal!"

I tried in vain to appease him.

„I know we did... But that was before... Ugh, it's all so messed up!" I finally gave up to explain.

„So everything in the ring... A trick?! A lie?"

„I screwed up. I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Toothless."

I began to tear at my hair.

„The dragon? That's what you're worried about? Not the people you almost killed?!"

„He was just protecting me! He's not dangerous." I once again tried to explain. Of course I was ignored.

„They've killed HUNDREDS OF US!"

„AND WE'VE KILLED THOUSANDS OF THEM!" I tried to retort. „They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else on their island, Dad... it's a dragon like-"

Only when dad interrupted me I finally noticed that I had said too much.

„-Their island? So you've been to the nest."

I somehow tried to remedy the situation.

„Did I say nest?"

„How did you find it?!" dad roared at me.

I shrunk back.

„No... I didn't. _Toothless_ did. Only ..." I thought about how to continue. „Only a dragon can find the island."

Dad seemed to have an idea. And I sensed which one. Quickly I tried to change his mind.

„Oh, no, no. Dad, no! Dad! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen! Dad, please! I promise you that you can't win this one! No! Dad, no! FOR _ONCE_ IN YOUR LIFE, WOULD YOU _PLEASE_ JUST LISTEN TO ME!"

Dad threw me to the ground and bitterly looked at me.

„You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Viking. You're not my son."

His words struck their mark in my heart.

Dad exited the hall. I heard somebody talking to him, followed by dad's shout of „READY THE SHIPS!"

* * *

**What do you think about that little change I did with Hilja mounting Toothless? I had this already planned when I started to write this story for the first time last October. I hope you have a nice weekend. See ya!**


	13. Chapter 13

**This week I clearly had a flow. this chapter was already been finished on Monday, and yesterday I wrote the last two and even started working on the sequel. But for now, enjoy the update.**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

After a few minutes it finally dawned on me what just happened. Dad had disowned me! For befriending a dragon.  
While this new information still sank it, the door was being yanked open and Hilja rushed in with tears staining her face.  
„They have Toothless!" she cried out and sank to the ground next to me.  
„This isn't even the worst ..." I mildly tried to tell her the news.  
„You are disowned?!" the screamed sounding hysterical and looked at me completely horrified. I nodded. I still couldn't really believe it myself.  
„What now?" she finally asked with her voice quivering.  
„I don't know what to do anymore." I admitted honestly and looked at her. „I'm sorry ..." I added quietly.

Sometime later, probably after a few hours, we exited the Great Hall together and watched how every man and woman who was capable to fight carried weapons to the dock, while elders and children stayed behind and watched the preparations.  
Toothless was chained down on the foremost shipped and fought in vain against his shackles. I saw dad looking in our direction, then he said something to my dragon and the ships left the harbour.  
We stood for hours on the highest bridge, until even the last ship had vanished beyond the horizon. Hilja was still crying and obviously was completely done. I myself had reached my ending too.  
Eventually someone neared us carefully from our left.  
„It's a mess." Astrid began „You both must feel horrible. You've lost everything. Your father, your tribe, you Hiccup your best friend..."  
I felt anger starting to boil inside me.  
„Thank you for summing that up."  
Suddenly a thought cmae to me.  
„Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone."  
Hilja looked at me shocked while Astrid spoke.  
„Yep. The rest of us would have done it. So why didn't you?... Why didn't you?"  
Now Hilja too curiously looked at me.  
I shrugged my shoulders.  
„I don't know. I couldn't."  
„That's not an answer."  
I lost my patience. What exactly was it she wanted to know?  
„_Why_ is this so important to you all of a sudden?"  
„Because I want to remember what you say, _right now_."  
„Oh, for the love of-" I interrupted myself when I noticed something. „I was a coward! I was weak! I _wouldn't_ kill a dragon!"  
„You said _"wouldn't"_ that time."  
True. But why?  
„Whatever! I wouldn't!" Suddenly I knew the answer to this question: „Three hundred years, and I'm the first Viking who _wouldn't_ kill a dragon!"  
„First to ride one, though. So...?" Astrid looked at me reassuringly. I tried to correctly express my thoughts.  
„...I wouldn't kill him because he looked as frightened as _I_ was. I looked at him, and I saw myself."  
I looked at both girls one by one.  
Astrid spoke again: „I bet he's really frightened now. What are you going to do about it?"  
No idea.  
„Eh, probably something stupid."  
Astrid grinned. „Good. But you've already done that."  
Suddenly I had a plan.  
„Then something crazy!"  
I ran away to realize my plan.  
„_That's_ more like it!" I heard Astrid say before both girls followed me.

Sometime later Hilja and I were standing in front of the cages in the arena andwaited for Astrid.  
„If you're planning on getting eaten, I'd definitely go with the Gronckle." I suddenly heard Fishlegs' voice.  
When I turned around, Tuffnut was standing directly in fron of me: „You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly weapon. That's me."  
„Uh ..." I murmured confused.  
Next came Snotlout: „I _love_ this plan!"  
What plan? I hadn't mentioned it yet.  
„I didn't..." I started, when Ruffnut interrupted me.  
„You're crazy! I like that..."  
Before she could come even nearer Astrid shoved her aside.  
„So? What _is_ the plan?"  
I smiled and turned to Hilja.  
„Okay, open the first cage, but slowly."  
Hilja ran away and I went to stand in fron of the doors, which held the Monstrous Nightmare captive.

When the gate opened, I carefully but confidently walked up to the dragon. He calmed immediately and began to follow me.  
Slowly I led him to Snotlout, who seemed to do something which earned him a rebuke by Astrid.  
I got to Snotlout and carefully reached for his hand.  
„Wait! What are you-?!"  
„A few minutes ago you were boasting about how cool the plan was. And now you just want to back down!" Hilja's laughing voice sounded from the lever.  
Snotlout pulled himself together and let me put his hand on the dragon's snout.  
When I noticed the two trsuting each other, I moved away a bit and went to a box standing around.„Where are you going?!" Snotlout asked, obviously tense.  
„You're going to need something to help you hold on." I explained and lifted a few ropes from the box.  
In the meantime Hilja had opened the other cages, for the dragons and future-riders to get to know each other.

Now we were standing in front of the last door together.  
„What do you think is in there?" Hilja asked curiously.  
„Definitely a dragon. Shall I open?"  
This question was unneccessary as Hilja was already heading for the lever located next to the gate.  
„Do you want to try yourself?" I asked her and she nodded.  
She stood in front of the door, like I had done a few minutes earlier with the nightmare.  
The gate opened slowly and Hilja peered inside.  
„So, who are you?" she asked quietly and carefully moved a few steps towards the dragon, who anxiously ducked into the farthest corner.  
„What dragon is this?" I asked.  
I had never seen this species before. He was purple and blue and looked like a crossbreed between Zippleback and Nadder.  
I waved at Fishlegs and he came to help me identifying the dragon.  
„It's crystal clear. This is a scuttleclaw." he announced after a few seconds. „They are very peaceable. This explainds, why they didn't use him for training."  
„Her" it sounding from inside the stable.  
„What?" Fishlegs and I asked simoultanously.  
„Her" Hilja repeated. „The dragon is a female. And seems to be quite young too.  
I nodded understandingly. „Are you able to ride her?"  
Hilja smiled. Of course I can. With you as my brother it's no problem.  
I grinned back and watched the others bonding with their dragons.

* * *

**Do you like it? I loved writing this. The next update will be in a few hours after I return from works. Please leave a review on your way out.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, like I promised, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

It didn't take long until we could start flying. I was sitting on the Nadder with Astrid, Hilja on the 'Scuttleclaw, Fishlegs on the Gronckle, Snotlout on the Nightmare and Ruffnut and Tuffnut were sharing the Zippleback.  
The flight to the island took a few hours. When we arrived there, the monster was already standing on the beach and there was nowhere a human being in sight except for my dad and Gobber. The dragon was about to fire, when just in the nick of time the Zippleback made an explosion, preventing the worst from happening.  
„Yeah!" I cheered. Then I began to give instructions to the others: „Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs! Move, Fishlegs!"  
Dad was looking rather confused.  
„LOOK AT US! WE'RE ON A DRAGON! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US!" Tuffnut called out to the vikings who slowly returned from the other side of the beach.  
„Up, let's move it!"  
The others were following my orders. We circled the air, out of reach of the giant dragon.  
„Fishlegs, break it down!"  
He nodded: „Okay! Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!"  
In a flash I came up with a plan: „Okay! Lout, Legs, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused! Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!"  
The twins nodded and flew off. The last thing I heard was Ruffnut's „That's my specialty!" before they once again began to quarrel.  
„Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can!"  
„Don't worry, we got it covered!" After those were Snotlout and Fishlegs also flew away.  
„Uh, Hiccup. What about me?" Hilja asked me.  
„You come along and keep a close eye on me!"  
Hilja nodded and flew after Astrid and me towards the burnings ships. I spotted Toothless in the middle of the flames and went to jump off the Nadder.  
I landed in front of Toothless and looked up at Astrid.  
„Go help the others!" I called at her. She gave a salute and left.  
I grabbed at broken spear lying on the deck and tried to undo Toothless' chains with it.  
„Okay, hold on. Hold on." I tried to calm him.  
Hilja circled above the ship.  
„Hiccup, look out!" came a sudden warning from my sister.  
I looked up and jumped to the side just in time, when the mast crashed onto the deck exactly where I had been standing seconds earlier.  
When the danger had passed I resumed my work. But I didn't get any further because suddenly the giant dragon's foot trampled the ship, sinking it in the process.  
„HICCUP!" I heard Hilja cry, then the waves swallowed me.

Toothless sank to the ground and I dived after him to save him.  
Suddenly everything around me turned black and when I recovered I was lying on a rock on the shore. Hilja worriedly sat beside me, while dad ran back to the ocean.  
I coughed. „Dad?"  
No answer. Instead he dived into the water.  
„You alright?" I heard Hilja asking me.  
I nodded. „Yes."  
Hilja gave me a bear hug and then looked at me.  
„Don't you dare doing that again, okay? You scared me half to death."  
I gave a lopsided grin. „I'll try."  
I was interrupted when Toothless emerged from the water, our dad clutched in his claws. MY drgon came to the boulder and nodded at me while Hilja got on her own dragon.  
„You got it, bud." I stood up and sat in the saddle.  
Suddenly dad's hand grabbed mine.  
„Hiccup. I'm sorry... for- for everything."  
I looked at him and nodded.  
„Yeah, me too."  
Dad seemed worried when he continued.  
„You don't have to go up there."  
I grinned. „We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard."  
Hilja laughed.  
„I'm proud to call you my son." dad explained sincere and earnest.  
I nodded gratefully: „Thanks, Dad."  
Then Toothless and I shot up, while dad and Hilja exchanged a few words.  
We flew for a while to get completely dry again, then we joined the others.  
Hilja neared us on her Scuttleclaw and pointed at something.  
From afar I saw the behemoth inhaling, pulling Astrid nearer and nearer towards it. Toothless sped up and shot a blue flash at the dragon.  
The impact distracted the big dragon, but also unbalanced Astrid's Nadder, resulting in her sliding off his back and plummeting to the ground.  
Quickly we turned around and Toothless stopped Astrid's fall by grabbing her.  
„Did you get her?" I asked worriedly. Toothless looked beneath himself as if to make sure himself and gave a hum that sounded like „Yes".  
We set Astrid down on one of the boulders.  
„Go." she called after me, then she joined the others, who had also landed.  
The only people left in the air were Hilja and I.

While flying by I noticed something about the dragon. I turned to Hilja flying not far behind me.  
„That thing has wings!" I shouted out to her. She nodded and I continued: „Okay, let's see if it can use them!"  
By now Hilja had caught up with us.  
„You don't need to help me. You're safer on the ground."  
She vehemently shook her head: „I'm not gonna leave you."  
I knew she wouldn't deter from her plan.  
Toothless picked up speed again and forcefully shot various fireballs at the giant dragon which fell to the ground.  
Toothless and I shot past him.  
„Do you think that did it?"  
Seemingly yes. The dragon's enormous wings opened and he took flight.  
„Well, he can fly." was my only comment to that.  
Quickly I called at Hilja: „Keep away. I Scuttleclaw can't keep up with that speed!"  
She unwillingly shook her hand, but nonetheless landed her dragon on the beach.  
With the collossal beast hot on our heels we flew past the vikings standing about who cheered at us.  
I shoot a quick glance at the sky.  
We shot almost vertically up to the clouds, the giant dragon behind us.  
Inside the clouds we hid for a few seconds, and then out of the covering Toothless repeatedly shot blasts at the monster.  
Suddenly the dragon began to spin madly, spitting a giant firewall in every direction.  
„Watch out!" I tried to warn Toothless.  
Too late, the leather tailfin erupted in flames. I clenched my teeth.  
„Okay, time's up! Let's see if this works."  
We shot past the dragon's open mouth, his teeth shut and just barely missed us.  
„COME ON! IS THAT THE BEST YOU CAN DO?!" I jauntily shouted at the giant, who chased after us. We shot straight to the ground and soon left the clouds behind.  
I could feel Toothless tension.  
„Stay with me, buddy. We're good. Just a little bit longer." I tried to soothe him.  
I risked a glance behind us. The dragon's mouth began to fill with gas. That was exactly what I'd been waiting for.  
When I gave the signal Toothless turned around and shot a plasmablast straight into the giant's mouth.  
The dragon went up in flames from the inside and Toothless broke the fall, starting to desperately climb up again.  
Below us the dragon hit the ground in an enormous explosion, while we still fought our way up.  
I looked down and watched the last remnants of the tailfin falling into the inferno below.  
When I turned again, the club-like tail of the dragon was right in front of us. I screamed in horror before everything turned black.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Leave your opinions in the reviews. **

**And: The last chapter will be up in more or less 6 hours I guess.**


	15. Chapter 15

**So, here it is: The absolute last chapter of "Dragon Conquerors by Definition". I honestly can't believe it.**

**One last shout-out before we dive in:**

**P (Guest): No, you're no the only one. I've read about half dozen others besides my own. I'm glad you like it so much, I hope you enjoyed the rest just as much.**

**Every review that comes after today will be answered either in PM or as a shou-out in the sequel. And now: Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

When I woke up again Toothless looked straight at me, happily wagging his tail.

„Hey" I heard a voice next to me.

I turned my head and looked at Hilja sitting on a chair next to my bed. The was beaming. But still the dark circles under her eyes were showing that not everything was alright.

„It's good to see you decided to return." A few tears started to flow down her cheeks.

„What?" I asked in confusion.

Now she started to cry uncontrollably.

„I th-thought, I ha-had lost y-you." She said through heavy sobs and threw her arms around my neck.

Toothless began to get restless and jumped on my bed. I jerked into a sitting position. Just now the surroundings struck me.

„Uh..." I stuttered confused. „I'm in my house. _You're_ in my house! Uh... does dad know you're in here?!"

I looked at Hilja questioningly. She smiled through her tears.

„Yes, he does. I think it's for the best to tell you what happened."

_I landed and immediately joined the others on the beach and watched you ascend to the clouds. _

_When the first lightning flashed I began to worry, but everything seemed to be alright. Then the clouds erupted in flames, followed by two dragons shooting down. _

_A few dozen meters above the ground we saw Toothless turning around, shooting into the Red Death's mouth._

„Wait. Red Death?" I interrupted her.

She nodded. „That's what we started to call the dragon."

_The Red Death tried to slow his fall, but as soon as he opened his wings they started rip. I guess, they've been damaged by all the fire in the minutes before. _

_When the dragon hit the ground, everything around us started to burn and we tried to cover ourselves with our arms._

_It took a while for the flames to finally die down and smoke began to fill the air._

_Dad and I scouted the island, shouting your name._

„_Hiccup! Hiccup! Son!"_

_Everyone was utterly worried, especially dad and I._

_After some time we saw Toothless lying on the ground a few meters away, unconscious._

„_Hiccup." Dad called once again and stumbling ran to Toothless, me closely behind him._

_When we reached him I saw the saddle and the tailfin being torn to shreds. You were nowhere to be seen._

_Dad fell to his knees in shock. And I broke down crying._

„_Oh, son... I did this..." dad said, his voice full of sorrow._

_Toothless slowly opened his eyes and tiredly looked at us._

„_I should have stayed with him!" I yelled in despair. Then I resumed crying unrestrained._

_Dad put a hand on my shoulder and spoke to Toothless, his voice shaking: „I'm so...I'm so sorry..."_

_I heard a rustling sound and curiously looked where it came from. Toothless was opening his wings and …_

„_Hiccup!" dad practically cheered when he saw you._

_Fearfully I pressed my hands to my mouth._

_Dad carefully took you in his arms, dropped his helmet and listened for a heartbeat._

„_Oh, he's alive! You brought him back alive!" he cried out relieved._

_I once again began to cry, this time in relieve._

_Behind us everyone began to cheer._

„_Thank you... for saving my son." Das was over the moon._

_Gobber came to us._

„_Well, you know... most of him."_

_Dad and I looked at him blankly._

„And then preparations for the return were made." Hilja concluded her story.

Toothless excitedly began to jump around the house and even climbed the roof beams.

I tried to calm him: „Okay, okay- no, Toothless! Aw, come on..."

He didn't listen.

„Toothless. Stop!" Hilja called strictly and Toothless immediately returned to the ground and sat beside my bed as if nothing had happened.

„How did you ..." I started.

„... calm him?" Hilja smiled. „We spent a lot of time with each other and now he's listening to my orders. But don't worry, he's still yours." She added with a grin.

„How long was I …?"

„I don't know. One or two weeks maybe. I completely lost my sense of time."

I went to stand up.

„Beware!" Hilja warned.

I looked at her questioningly and she began to pull away the covers.

When I saw what she meant I was shocked.

In place of my left foot was a prosthetic.

„That's why ..." I said flatly.

Hilja nodded, stood up and went around the bed.

„Should I help you?" she offered.

I nodded and sat on the edge of the bed.

Heavily leaning on Hilja I tried to stand up.

„You alright?"

I didn't answer. Instead I focussed completely to keep standing, which wasn't easy.

In the meantime Toothless had joined us and sniffed the prosthetic. Then he sadly looked up.

Hilja petted his nose. „It's okay." she said and smild.

Meanwhile I tried a step forward which I regretted immediately when I tilted forward. Luckily Toothless caught me.

„Okay... okay... Thanks, bud."

I was leaning on my dragon to the left and my sister on the right and actually managed to get to the door like this.

„Don't be scared."

I ignored Hilja's warning and opened the door. Only to immediately close it again.

„Dragon attack?" I asked hesitantly.

Hilja started to laugh. „Like I said!" she chuckled and resumed laughing.

I turned to my dragon.

„Toothless, stay here."

The I opened the door again.

It wasn't a dragon attack. The dragon I had seen was Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare.

„Come on, guys, get ready! Hold on tight! Here we go!" he yellew and flew by, followed by Fishlegs, Ruffnut and Tuffnut.

With Hilja beside me I exited the house and stopped surprised. The whole village had changed. The biggest change were the dragons everywhere. They were sitting on roofs, helped vikings doing their daily work or played with the children.

„I knew it. I'm dead."

Next to us a familiar Scuttleclaw appeared and cockily butted me.

„Careful, Wildfire! He has to regain his balance again." Hilja explained to her dragon.

Dad ascended the stairs, having her my last sentence.

„No, but you gave it your best shot. So? What do you think?"

The other villagers were gathering around us.

„Hey, look! It's Hiccup!" - „Hiccup, how you doin' mate?" - „It's great to see you up and about." a few were calling at me.

Dad supportingly put a hand on my shoulder and led me carefully down the stairs, while Hilja and Wildfire followed.

The whole village had apparently gathered because of me.

Dad smilingly turned to me: „Turns out all we needed was a little more of... this."

Surprised I looked myself up and down.

„You just gestured to _all_ of me."

Dad answered with a nod.

Gobber joined us.

„Well, most of you. That bit's my handiwork. With a little "Hiccup Flair" thrown in. You think it'll do?"

I grinned and lifted my prosthetic.

„I might make a few tweaks." I comented.

Suddenly I got punched in the shoulder.

„Oww" I turned around.

Astrid commented the nudge: „That's for scaring me."

„Wha-what" I stuttered. „What, is it always going to be this way? Cause..."

I got interrupted when Astrid pressed a kiss on my lips.

„...I could get used to it." I finished my sentence, while Astrid grinned at me.

Gobber smilingly handed me my new flying gear.

„Welcome home."

Exactly at this moment Toothless decided he had waited long enough. When he jumped through the door and landed on top the gathered vikings, someone shouted „Night Fury! Get down!"

Toothless grinned at me and I beamed back at him.

Quickly I madeboth of us flightready, Hilja and Astrid joined me on top their dragons.

„You ready?" I asked him.

He nodded and seemed to ask: „What are you waiting for?"

„Take care!" Hilja called at me from her dragon, then we shot up and chased around the island, while the other teens joined us.

„**This... is Berk. It snows nine months of the year, and hails the other three. Any food that grows here is tough and tasteless. The _people_ that grow here are even more so. The only upsides are the pets. While other places have...ponies or parrots, we have... dragons!"**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for going through all this with me. **

**And now a bit of information how this is going to continue:**

**The next part will be Gift of the Night Fury, you'll be able to find it under the title "The best Present a Dragon could give" once I upload. I plan to stick to my former schedule, so the first part is coming next friday. I don't know yet if I do it as a one or a two-parter, so you'll see next week. **

**Until then, have a nice time and leave your thoughts in a review on your way out.**


End file.
